The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos
by AAnitab
Summary: Set well before the discovery that Nathan can feel Audrey, this is an exploration of how Audrey affects Nathan's other senses.  And that's pretty damn strongly.  Audrey/Nathan romantic smut.
1. Hearing

Title: The Four senses of Nathan Wournos

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: This fic was started before Jess left, well, before she even arrived. It's an exploration of the senses Nathan does have and just how strongly Audrey already affects them and him. I own nothing from Haven and nothing I do own would be worth winning in the lawsuit. No money is made and no infringement is intended.

The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Hearing

Something was wrong. They both knew it. Nathan could hear the faint edge of worry and excitement in Audrey's voice. But he could barely hear something else in the room. Something that Audrey couldn't possibly hear.

The nebulous 'they' were right about some things. The loss of one sense did heighten the others. His ears could read the emotions in a voice, could track different cars through town by the sound of their engines, could identify the gun by the sound of the shot. But right now the incredibly faint sound he could hear just above silence… worried him. It was a beeping, high-pitched and fast. And it was somewhere in this room.

"What is going on here, Nathan? You've got to admit this is weird, even for Haven."

"Shh, can you hear that, Audrey?" Nathan moved silently around the room, trying to figure out where the beeping was. But the sound was so quiet it was hard to tell.

"What are you hearing?" Audrey tilted her head and closed her eyes. As he got closer to her side, the beeping got the slightest bit louder… and faster. It was a countdown and it had to be in the box at her feet. "I can't hear any—"

Nathan knew down to the marrow of his bones that something very bad was going to happen and that she could not be where she was standing when it did. He dove, catching Audrey around the waist to drag her to the ground with him. The angle was sharp, but that pile behind her might just be enough to protect them when the countdown hit zero. Holding her tight to his chest, Nathan rolled her between his body and the cement floor even as she called out his name in protest. But what he really heard was that constant beeping stop for the space of a silent moment before the explosion came. Then Audrey was dragging him closer, wrapping her arms tight around his neck to pull him deeper into the pocket of safety. The rush of ignition and the hungry sound of fire drowned out her voice.

Eventually the world stopped flying and his hearing focused on a new sound even before he opened his eyes. Her heartbeat. Somehow in the struggle to get two bodies out of the explosion's path, Audrey had pulled Nathan into her arms and Nathan had pinned her beneath him on the floor. It put his ear right over her heart, buried against her ribs. Her arms were around him even if he couldn't feel it. But he could hear her heart. /Audrey,\\ Nathan wrapped his arms around her ribs and pulled her closer just to hear it a little bit better.

When he was young, his mother had comforted him this way. Even though he couldn't feel her arms around him, or the warmth of her skin. Nathan had been comforted through sound, had loved listening to his mother's heart. Had treasured the time held in her arms listening to her voice and her pulse. "Nathan?" /No, not yet, please.\\ He could hear the worry in her voice, knew she wanted to check him for injuries in the way she'd taken to doing frequently. But he couldn't move just yet. Nathan needed a few more moments to lose himself in the sounds of her, in the racing of her heart and the warmth in her voice. "Nathan, you're scaring me. Are you okay?"

Her voice was so beautiful, so warm, so close. He loved hearing it clearly in one ear and muffled by the rush of her blood and the catch of her breath in the other. But she was getting more and more worried and the edge of excitement that usually colored her voice after an explosion was gone. Weakly giving up the sound of her, Nathan raised his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Audrey. How about you?"

"Fine, I think. Thanks to you. How did you know exactly where it was? How did you even know it was there at all?" He watched her fingers and knew she was running them through the edge of his hair like she was searching for small injuries. The same way his eyes were searching her for cuts and bruises.

"I could hear it beeping."

Her eyebrow arched and he could hear the laughter edging into her voice. "You heard it beeping. Really. What is that… like your hero superpower?" Her body shifted under his, her hands bracing against his shoulders. He watched her hair spread out over the floor as she laughed. It made him realize that he still had her pinned against that floor. He should probably let her up now. Any moment.

"Yeah, I'm also known to leap tall buildings and catch bullets in my teeth." Nathan forced himself to his feet and reached down a hand to help her up.

"Smile when you're making jokes. We've talked about that. And you try to catch bullets and I'll handcuff you to the steering wheel of your truck myself." Her hands closed around his and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm not about to start training a new partner now when I've broken you in already."

There was warmth in her voice and she didn't let go of his hand. "Hey, I'm the one training you as a small town cop." He kept her hand in his to steady them both as he led her around the pile of debris at their feet. "And I've got handcuff keys stashed away just in case."

"Hold still, I need to check you out." Her hands caught his shoulders as soon as they were on level ground. "You usually get up a lot faster than that. I hope you didn't hurt yourself saving my ass."

She couldn't have any idea how the concern in her voice affected him. Watching her hands slide in front of his eyes as her fingers explored his face was amazing too. And she thought he was hurt. Nathan forced his hands to catch hers and pull them off his shoulders. "I'm fine, Audrey. I just got distracted."

"Distracted? By the bomb that nearly killed us both?" Her laughter made him close his eyes for just a moment. "Now I'm sure you have a concussion you can't feel." Even without sight, he knew she was checking his scalp for knots by the sound of his hair sliding through her fingers. She was too close, her voice too warm. Close enough that it would only take a pull of his arms to get his ear back above her heart. Close enough he could hear her breathing, lose himself in her sounds.

"By your heartbeat." He heard the almost panicked note in his voice and knew she couldn't miss it. Forcing his eyes open, Nathan tried to take a step back. Audrey's face looked strangely still and her fingers locked in the front of his shirt, halting his retreat. Words. He needed words right now. If she looked at him like he was a freak… he didn't know what he would do. "My… mother used to hold me so I could… hear her heartbeat… like normal kids' mothers would kiss their scrapes."

"Oh, Nathan," He watched Audrey bite her lip in the moment before she pulled him down close. The angle of her arms around his neck put his ear right over her heart just in time for another soft rumble of her voice. "I'm right here. I've got you." His arms slowly locked around her waist as he buried himself closer against her ribs. Nathan adored the pounding of her heart against his ear, treasured the sound of her voice saying his name, loved the words on her lips. "I'm right here, Nathan, any time you need me. I'm right here."

000


	2. Smell

See Chapter one for all author's notes.

The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos

By Anitab

Chapter two: Smell

She'd gotten a new car remarkably quickly after hers went tumbling down the side of a cliff, almost taking her with it. But somehow any time they were working, Audrey was always sitting in the passenger's seat of his old pickup truck. He tried to seem resigned about his regular passenger but that wasn't how he felt at all.

Nathan loved that he could smell her in his truck. He damn well adored that the scent of her favorite perfume had taken up permanent residence in their shared office. It was his favorite now too. He treasured the moments she stood close enough that he could smell the faint lavender scent of her shampoo. Audrey didn't wear much makeup, but her usual lip gloss was cherry scented. It made him wonder how it would taste. /Down, Officer.\\ It was wrong to be thinking about her like he was. Audrey was an excellent partner, a great cop, and getting better every day at small town life. She was an amazing friend and an even better ally. And he was not doing her justice by smelling the headrest after dropping her off at her apartment after work.

He still hadn't washed the over shirt he loaned her after their last trip to the docks had ended with Audrey tackling a suspect into the water. It still held the scent of her perfume with the faintest hint of salt water and his own cologne underneath. Nathan figured he had about another week until even his nose couldn't detect her in the fabric anymore. And if she ever saw him sniffing around her, he was sure he would be in the hospital for a yet another round of MRI's and stitches.

But he couldn't help himself. Vince and Dave had somehow slipped a vial of very specific essential oils into his routine gift basket o'scents. It was the smell of Audrey's perfume. Exactly, the scent in that little glass bottle was all the parts of her brand of perfume down to the faint notes of musk and citrus. The only thing missing was her. Anyone who has ever bought fragrances has heard about people wearing scents differently.

Even in that imperfect form, Audrey's scent was the first bottle to go empty. For three gift baskets in a row.

The only thing he liked better was the scent of her perfume on her skin. Throw in the scent of coffee, cream and sugar and his morning just couldn't get any better.

Just like this morning. "Hey, Nathan. I brought you some coffee and yes, this time the pastries are Rosemary's." Yup, the sugar scent had been a little strong for just coffee. It was icing with a hint of strawberries. The good vanilla icing that Rosemary put on her town-famous fruit turnovers. "Everyone was so right about the others. Definitely inferior." Before his eyes, Audrey put a cup of coffee and his favorite kind of turnover on his desk. By scent alone he knew that the coffee was perfect, just the right amounts of cream and sugar to his tastes. She'd brought him his ideal breakfast for no reason at all, knowing exactly what to bring, and yet she couldn't remember the names of anyone else in the department.

"Morning, Audrey." Nathan took a slow sip, letting his tongue confirm what his nose had already told him. Audrey knew exactly how he took his coffee. "Just how many cups have you had already?"

He'd caught her in mid-sip and watched her nearly spit coffee down her shirt as she glared at him. "There's no law against being in a good mood, Officer Wournos. And I'll have you know that this is my first cup today." She took off her jacket and settled in at her desk. The scent of her perfume got stronger, mixed perfectly with the coffee and the buttery-sweet smell of the turnovers. "Now eat your breakfast and cheer up. It's a good morning."

Nathan hid a deep, indrawn breath in the rim of his coffee cup. God, she smelled so good. His essential oils vial had nothing on the real thing. The scent he loved was made up of so many tiny little hints about her day. From her cinnamon toothpaste and the sleepy cotton of sheets, to the lavender of her shampoo and the ocean breeze of her fabric softener. From the first cup of coffee and the maple hint of pancake syrup, to the harbor breeze through her hair and the dusty book scent of the newspaper office.

And the note that really made his blood race, that made a smell matter so much more it had any reason to, the note that made him lose track of his brain cells was incredibly simple. Sometimes, every now and then, mixed in with all the beautiful feminine scents… Nathan could sometimes, just barely smell himself.

Sometimes Audrey smelled like him. And it happened more and more often the longer she stayed in Haven. It made him close his eyes to focus on every little bit of her scent.

"Something wrong with the coffee? I thought I got it right." Nathan forced his eyes open to meet her concerned ones. Apparently he'd gotten lost in her perfume long enough to worry her.

"No, you did. It's perfect. Just what I needed today. Thank you, Audrey." To tell the truth, he wasn't sure if he was talking about the coffee, which was perfect, or the scent of Audrey so close and sweet. In either case, the words would be the same. "It is a good morning, isn't it?"

000


	3. Taste

See Chapter one for all author's notes. Here be the shippy.

The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Taste

Maybe this visit to the farmer's market wouldn't involve food rotting and mysterious sources of stomach acid. At least Nathan hoped so, because he was thoroughly enjoying having Audrey drag him from booth to booth feeding him little bits of everything she liked. He'd never seen her so carefree and happy. Nathan simply couldn't stand to tell her that he'd come to this farmer's market nearly every year since he could remember. He didn't want to take even a little of that sweet shine out of her smile.

Besides, she had good taste. The strawberries she'd picked out were the sweetest he'd ever tasted. The home-made bread she'd chosen was better than Rosemary's best biscuits.

Now she was sampling the flavored honeys with all the concentration of a big city food critic. Like she was going to make a living off her opinion. "Oh, Nathan, you have to try this one." Audrey's fingers were suddenly about an inch from his lips holding a small piece of bread literally dripping with reddish honey. The scent had just a hint of cherry in it, like her lip gloss. "It is soo good. Open up." Nathan found his own hand bracing her wrist as she pushed the bread and honey past his lips and onto his tongue, along with the very tips of her fingers. It was good, delicious in fact, the best honey he'd ever had. But Nathan found himself simply obsessed with another flavor. A tiny patch of her skin rested on taste buds that were happier than was at all healthy to describe to his brain the delightful experience of her distinct and unique flavor.

He closed his eyes to focus on the tastes flooding his brain even as his tongue flicked across the pads of those fingers for just a little more. "Hmm," His eyes opened in protest as those delicious fingers were taken back by their owner. He was just in time to see Audrey lick a drip of that same sweet cherry honey off her thumb. Nathan wanted it, wanted more. He had a sudden desire to let his lips follow her hand right back to her mouth, to taste the cherry of the honey mixed with her lip gloss. "It's cherry isn't it? It's very good."

"We should keep a bottle in the office. Much better than day old pizza for that late night emergency food." For just a moment he saw it. Nathan saw himself dribbling that delicious honey over her skin instead of bread and following the trail with an eager tongue. In his head she was making that same little 'hmm' of pleasure that she was making right now over another flavored honey.

Nathan tried to drag his eyes off her lips before the tip of her tongue swiped at the dark bead of honey at the corner of her mouth. He failed twice as badly as he failed at biting back his low groan. "Uh… yeah. Good idea. On the honey." Nathan made himself take a step back before his body convinced him to step forward and kiss away that sweet spot of syrup. Then he'd have to kiss her, see if he could get lost in the taste of her. And if he didn't get away from her right now, he'd get the barrel of her gun in his ribs. Or more painful, he'd get a look of fear or disgust on her face. "I'll just … go grab a couple loaves of that bread we liked while you pick a flavor."

It was a good plan. But like so many things in Haven, it didn't go as planned. Nathan got a grand total of three feet before Audrey stopped him with one hand on his chest and the other holding a bit of honey and bread at his lips. She was still chewing her own sample and there was a smear of the darkest honey yet across her lower lip. "Wait, try this one first. I can't pick between them."

Something in his head snapped, just shattered into a million tiny little fragments. Nathan found himself ducking her hand to drag his tongue across the sweetened curve of that lower lip. /Pomegranate, cherry, and Audrey.\\ Her little sound of surprise got buried in the low rasp of his groan in the second before he helplessly deepened this sweetest of kisses. Nathan let his hands curve around the small of her back and pulled her closer. This. This, right here, right now, was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life and he would never get enough of her. /Audrey, more, please.\\

It wasn't enough, but he forced himself to let her pull back well before he'd had enough of the sweet, subtle complexities of her taste. But he needed Audrey at his side and he couldn't, couldn't lose her. Not even for this…

"Nathan?" The look on her face wasn't as bad as his fears had whispered. She didn't look afraid or disgusted. She was standing in his arms with one hand still resting on his chest, staring up at him with an expression somewhere between want and worry. And her lips were a little swollen from his kiss as her tongue swiped nervously across them.

He wanted more, but he needed her permission before he kissed her again. Nathan caught her wrist loosely in his fingers, guiding that forgotten bit of bread and honey to his mouth. "Yes, Audrey," Taking the bite from her hand, he then began to clean the honey drips from her skin with long, slow swipes of his tongue. All the while he kept his eyes locked to her face and kept his grip loose enough to allow instant escape. But Audrey didn't pull away. /Please, Audrey, need me half as much as I need you.\\

Her eyes, however, dropped to his mouth as her own fell open silently. Nathan watched a shiver move through her body from the fingertips he was tasting joyfully all the way down to her heels. Her teeth sank into her lip for a second before she seemed to come to a decision. This time the soft whisper of his name wasn't a question. It was a low, sweet moan that he matched with a harsh sound of his own in the split second before Audrey reached up to claim his lips in a kiss of her own. Now it was her tongue exploring his mouth, but he was equally lost in her taste. /Sweet as honey, my Audrey.\\

Eventually oxygen did become necessary and Nathan reluctantly gave up her lips for several ragged breaths of air. Resting his forehead on hers, he watched her fingers slowly uncurl from her fisted grip on his shirt. Audrey had loved that kiss almost as much as he had. It made him smile. "Buy them both. I've never tasted anything I liked better." He watched his hand curve along the line of her jaw, tilting her face up for a better angle at her lips. "You taste like heaven, Audrey. I want more of you."

She shivered, her hands clenching in the front of his shirt as her knees went weak. "Nathan, I want more of you too. But how in the hell are we handling this?"

Just by the look on her face he knew that 'this' was more than a kiss. 'This' was a change so vast it would affect everything for both of them. Even so, it was all he could do to find the words instead of gathering her up in his arms and heading somewhere private to kiss every delicious inch of her skin. He was never going to get enough of her or be able to give her up. 'This' wasn't something he could let go of. "Side by side, as partners, making it up as we go along. Just like always."

Audrey took a shaky breath and nodded with a soft smile. "Together, no matter what."

"Anything for another taste of you, Honey." He nodded and took a shaky breath himself as she lifted up on her toes for one more, sweet kiss. /This is heaven, my sweet Audrey.\\

000


	4. Sight

See chapter one for all author's notes. This chapter hits the M rating.

The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos

By AnitaB

Chapter four: Sight

She was beautiful. Audrey was always gorgeous, every inch of her. From the crown of her blonde hair to the heels of her shoes she was a visual treat every damn day. She could make him drool in anything from that red, small town flannel and hideous boots to the little black dress she'd worn to that dinner they couldn't eat. And every outfit in between. He loved the line of her neck when she had her hair up. He loved the way her hair tangled in the breeze when she left it down and loose. He loved the curve of her lips when she smiled at him. He adored the lines of her waist curving gently above the holster of her gun. He adored the lean lines of her arms when she stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

But nothing in his entire life had ever looked as heart-stoppingly gorgeous as the sight before his hungry eyes right now.

Audrey, his beautiful Audrey was standing in the doorway of his bedroom smiling at him. Her face was so full of invitation and soft heat that it took his eyes a few more seconds to linger there before he could even begin to process the rest of her. And then his heart started pounding so hard he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

Her skin glowed, soft and pale. And there was so much of it exposed to glow. Ivory skin was a gorgeous contrast against lilac silk and black lace. Lean arms shifted, framing her body against the doorjamb. The movement led his eyes down the lines and curves of her body. "Oh, Audrey," She shivered at the sound of his voice and he helplessly followed the trembling down the gorgeous length of her body.

He adored that he could make her respond like that… with just his voice… from across the room. And damn she was beautiful enough he could barely breathe. "You like?" Now he was responding to just the sound of her voice. But he was keeping his eyes open no matter what. Nathan wasn't missing a single damn second of looking at her. Audrey lowered her arms, trailing one set of fingertips along the lace edging the very top of her thigh as the other set flattened low against the silk over her stomach.

He fisted his hands against the edge of the mattress. The longer he could keep his hands from reaching out for her, the longer he got to watch her. "I more than like it, Audrey." Nathan forced his eyes back up her body to meet her own. He loved the teddy, but he loved even more the confidence and desire in her face. That was the expression of a woman who knew just how much she was wanted, who felt beautiful. "You are so beautiful."

Her teeth sank into her lip and her eyes fluttered. That hand on her stomach clenched before opening to drag painted nails up the silk to the lace cupping and framing her breasts. "I thought you might like it. The lace reminded me of your touch, soft and just a little rough. It's tight, like your arms around me." That hand curved against her breast, her fingertips swirling around the peak of her own nipple through the silk. "It's not too revealing, is it?"

/Silly Audrey.\\ She could wear nothing at all and it wouldn't be too revealing and she knew it. He'd made it clear early on that he was even more visually stimulated than the average man. He'd also made it clear that nothing got to him faster or better than her skin. "Audrey, come here."

"Not yet," She rested both hands on her hips, drawing his eyes to the smooth curve of her waist. He wanted that curve under his fingers, wanted to watch her eyes flutter and her neck arch when it was his touch making her melt. "I bought this for you, Nathan, not for your bedroom floor. I'm not ready to take it off just yet." Long, agile fingers trailed up and down her curves and he could almost feel his hands itching to take their place. He couldn't feel, but he loved watching her feel his touch, adored the sight of his hands on her skin, making her feel so strongly. "I haven't shown you yet why I picked this one."

"So show me, Audrey. I know you want to." His hands clenched in his sheets. His eyes were locked on her fingers, desperate to follow those agile little fingertips anywhere they would lead him. There was no one he trusted as much and nowhere he ever wanted to go more. "Come on, beautiful. How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

She turned sideways in the door frame, resting a cheek against the wood. His eyes helplessly traced the curve of her breast, the arch of her back, the lean strength of her legs. He wanted to draw this sight, to have forever the vision of this precious woman offering him… everything. But not now. Nathan wouldn't give up one second of the time with her to reach for his charcoals and fixer. Later, when she was sleeping beside him, then he'd put every line, curve and warm inch of her to paper. Now, now he was going to fully enjoy every second of time with her. "As long as I want, Nathan. You know you like to watch."

He didn't like to watch, he damn well loved it. Nathan absolutely loved watching his Audrey. The only thing he loved more was watching his own hands causing that pleasure. "I love watching you, Audrey, only you. So show me my present."

Her smile made it that much harder to stay on the bed. He wanted to taste that sweet curve of lips, to drown himself in the sweet honey of her kiss. "Do I need to handcuff you to the headboard to get you to stay put?"

"Only if you keep going this slow, Audrey. Show me." Her happy little giggle brought a moan to his lips. And then he was gasping for breath. When Audrey turned in his doorway, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. From the small of her back to the nape of her neck, every glorious inch of her skin was crisscrossed by some unholy mix of lace and fishnet. /Sweet merciful god.\\ Nathan knew his fingers were curling with the desire to drag her into his arms by a fistful of that black lace. She would shiver when his chest hair tickled her skin through the weave. He would get to watch his hands slide up the curve of her stomach to cup her breasts. He would get to see her nipples stiffen under his fingertips and lick the sweetness and salt of her skin. "Oh Audrey, you're going to be the one handcuffed to this headboard if you don't come here and give me a closer look."

He finally let his fingers release the bedding and reached out for her. Her eyes dropped to his hands and he would swear that he could feel the heat of her gaze wash over his skin. "How close a look do you want?"

Audrey took a couple steps forward, her spike heels clicking on his floor. But that left her still more than six feet away. That was more than five feet and twelve inches too far. "Honey, please." He still didn't stand. They had rules and once she'd put him on the bed he wasn't allowed out of it without permission. "I need you here, my sweet Audrey. I need you here now."

Every single gorgeous inch of her body shivered before she quickly crossed the floor and twined her fingers through his. He loved the sight of her fingers squeezing his, loving that the grip allowed him to pull her those few feet forward and into a kiss. Her heavenly taste flooded his senses along with the sound of her low moan and the scent of her perfume.

This was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. But it wasn't enough. Standing between his knees, holding his hands and giving him the sweetest of kisses, Audrey still wasn't close enough. Weakly giving up her lips, Nathan pulled her into his lap and ran both hands ever so slowly up the length of her back. He adored the sight of her shivering under his fingertips. By her face alone, he knew when his skin was against hers and when she was feeling him through the lace. Skin to skin, the warmth made her breath catch and her back arch. Through the lace, she pressed into his hands and stared at his lips. He loved how much she wanted his kiss. "Lay back, Nathan, and hold on."

"Honey," His hands clenched on her waist, rocking her hips against his to the sound of her groan. "I want to see my hands on you." He let one hand slide along her leg to guide her knee around his hip. "I want to watch…"

His Audrey smiled down at him, leaning forward to give him a slow, delicious kiss. "You watch with your eyes, not your hands, silly." Her head tilted to the side, spilling her hair over her shoulder in a golden tangle. He wanted his hands in that hair, wanted to watch her arch and shiver under his fingers, wanted her body under his, trembling with every thrust of his hips. /Honey, please.\\ "And soon enough, I'll let you use anything you want on me, Nathan. But I'm giving you something first. I'm your present." Audrey caressed her hands over the back of his, sliding her fingers up to the curves of her breasts. "You can't unwrap me just yet."

"Audrey, please."

She took her hands off her curves and braced them against his chest. "The sooner you grab the bars, the sooner you can grab me. Well, Nathan… how patient are you?"

She owned him, body and soul. And the sweet little curve of her lips said she knew it. "You are so beautiful, Honey. But I'll try… for you." It was almost painful to pull his hands off the perfect curve of her hips and clench them on his headboard, but her smile was worth it. As soon as he was flat on his back, Audrey leaned down and gave him the taste of her kiss and the sweet sound of her moan. "Audrey,"

"Shh, I've got you, Nathan. Watch." Like he could do anything else with her sitting across his hips in his new favorite teddy. Her hands didn't immediately return to her body. Audrey walked her fingertips over his heart and down his stomach. Nathan would cut off his own arm to be able to feel the drag of her skin against his, to feel the heat and friction of that one square inch of contact. But if all he ever got was the sound on her lips and the sight of her feeling it… that would be more than enough. He watched the heat build in her eyes as she spread both her hands out against the skin of his stomach, as she moved her hips against the erection he had but couldn't feel. "God, Nathan, you feel… so good."

"Show me, Honey, show me how it feels." Her back arched, her nails dug a little into his skin when he thrust up against her. The sound on her lips brought a groan to his. It was so damn hard to keep his hands off the gorgeous vixen writhing in his lap. "Please, Audrey. I need…"

"Shh, I know." Sitting up on him, she lifted her hands to the back of her neck and did something that loosened the front of the teddy. "You need to watch me, Nathan. So watch…" He couldn't have dragged his eyes away if the room were on fire. Not when those beautiful little fingers exposed the sweet curves of her breasts. He knew he was moaning and trembling, but so was she as she cupped both hands around those gorgeous curves. "Feels so good, but your hands feel so much better than mine."

000


	5. Sight and more

See chapter one for all author's notes. This chapter hits the M rating.

The Four Senses of Nathan Wournos

By AnitaB

Chapter five: Sight and more.

"Honey," There was no controlling himself now, not when she wanted his touch. Nathan watched his hands push hers aside to take their place. When her fingertips brushed her nipples she had shivered a little. When his fingertips did the same, Audrey arched into his hands and groaned his name. /So beautiful, so sweet.\\ He needed more, more of her taste, more of her sounds. He needed to make her feel so good she couldn't breathe. "Audrey," Nathan hooked one set of fingers in the lace at her back and dragged her down to his lips. "I need to taste you." He pulled the peak of her breast into his mouth and teased the other with his fingertips. She tasted… like heaven. And the sound of her calling out his name… made his hips arch and his hands clench.

"Nathan,"

That's what he wanted. Her voice, her taste, every inch of her body feeling as much pleasure as he could give her. "Audrey," He moved, pinning her body under his and capturing both her wrists in one hand. "My sweet Audrey," Nathan stretched her out beneath him, watching her eyes close and her teeth sink into her lower lip. "What's the rule, Honey?" While her eyes were still closed, Nathan put his hips high between her thighs and licked the sweat off her shoulder. Sweet and salty. "Come on, Honey. What's the rule?"

"No closing my eyes, no trying to be quiet."

"And?" Nathan dragged one palm down the length of her thigh to pull her knee up his side to his waist. "So why are your eyes closed, Beautiful? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no stopping." Audrey weakly forced her eyes open and wiggled against his grip. Nothing was more beautiful than her body moving against his sheets. "You know how much I want you, Nathan. You know it, so give it to me."

"That's the plan, Audrey. Now, lay back and hold on." Only after her fingers curled around his headboard did Nathan let go of her wrists. Nathan sat back on his heels and stared down at her a moment. /My beautiful Audrey.\\ She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, lying here in his bed, her eyes looking up at him with an open invitation. Audrey wanted him, wanted to be here with him. "Hmm… where should I touch you first, Honey? Where do you want my hands the most?"

She arched, trembling and moaning. "Damnit, Nathan. Anywhere, everywhere. I need to feel you."

/Hell, yes, Honey. Everywhere.\\ Nathan smiled and watched his fingers close around her trim ankles. These were the strong, curvy legs that were at his side every single day, kept up with his pace, and sometimes beat him in a sprint. "How about here, beautiful?" He stroked up her calves with a firm grip to lightly tickle his fingertips into the backs of her knees. The sound on her lips brought a low, helpless groan to his own. Nathan needed to taste her, needed everything. Dipping his head, he kissed and licked his way up her thighs to the sight of her shivering, the sound of his own name, and the taste and scent of her favorite lotion. His favorite lotion since the first day he'd gotten to rub it into her skin. Strawberries and vanilla mixed with the light salt of her sweat. Nathan was so close to one of his favorite tastes in the world. But he hadn't teased her enough yet. "Here, Honey?" Sliding to the outside of her leg, Nathan licked a fast line all the way up to nibble at the lace at her hip.

"Damn, Nathan, please." Her body arched under his lips, trying desperately to guide his mouth between her legs, where they both wanted it to be. But her hands never left the headboard.

"Not yet, Honey. I'm not done with you just yet." Nathan tasted the last exposed inch of her thigh and raised his head to get lost in the heat in her eyes. "I'm still exploring my present." The sound on her lips tried to steal his control. Any single time she whispered his name with that much need, it sent his heart into overdrive. She made him fight to slow things down just to hear her beg for him. "You taste so damn sweet, Beautiful. I need more."

He needed a kiss. Nathan shifted to his knees between her ankles, braced her ribs in his hands, and leaned down to sip those gorgeous little sounds off her lips. He would never in his life get enough of her taste. Nothing in the entire world tasted better than she did. "Nathan, please. I need..."

He smiled just out of reach of her lips and watched her try to follow him up for more. /God, Honey, you are so damn beautiful.\\ "What do you need, beautiful? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Nathan, I want you… touching me, inside me. Damnit, Nathan, please." Her hands left the headboard to touch all ten of her fingers to his chest, her eyes following them. He adored the heat on her face and the sight of her body wiggling on his sheets. "I need to feel you, Nathan, all of you." Those hands stroked down his chest to scratch at his back. But what pulled at his attention was the look on her face when his hips rocked against hers and the way her back arched to get him even closer. He wanted to be as close as she wanted him. He wanted inside her just as badly as she wanted him there. Nathan fucking adored the way she sounded and looked when he was buried inside her. "Please, Nathan,"

He wanted all of her, more than he could ever put into words. But Nathan wasn't done with his present yet. "Soon, Beautiful, very soon. But I want to unwrap my present first." He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and guided her hands back up to the headboard. "I like my present very, very much." Dipping his head, Nathan stroked his tongue along the arch of her throat just to hear the breathless groan on her lips. The sweet, salty taste of her skin was just a delicious bonus. "I want to show you just how much." Once her fingers curled back around the bars, he nodded and gave her a smile. "That's my girl," Nathan slid both hands up her body and unlaced the ties on her teddy, first down her back, then the straps at her shoulders. "Lift up for me, Honey."

"Nathan," She was trying to kill him with that sound on her lips. Audrey locked her eyes to his face and arched every inch of her trembling body up against his. He watched her eyes flutter and her neck arch as he dragged the teddy and his palms inch by slow inch down every sweet curve of her body to peel off her toes. "Damnit, please, hurry up."

"No, I'm not hurrying, Audrey. This is too beautiful to rush." Nathan just stopped when the last stitch of cloth left her skin. This was his heaven. Right here, right now. Audrey was naked on his sheets, every gorgeous inch of her bare to his eyes, his hands, his mouth. "This is my present, right? I want to enjoy it."

"Nathan…" He smiled at the pleading tone in her voice and rested one hand on her knee. "Please, Nathan," That was the sound he loved. He adored watching the helpless arch of her body into his fingers, the way her hands clenched against the bars. Nathan loved just how much she wanted him and how hard she hard she was fighting to hold on.

And now he was about to taste his favorite thing in the world. She was his favorite flavor and he could never get enough of her. "Hold on, Audrey. Your hands leave the bars and I'll stop." Nathan lowered his head to drag the hungry tip of his tongue over the very bend of her knee. A hint of salt washed over his taste buds in time with the sweet rasp of her voice in his ears. "Cruel bastard." But he noted with a flick of his eyes up the beautiful lines and curves of her body that her hands were clenched on the headboard so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Please, Nathan,"

He found himself smiling as he finally stroked the very tip of his tongue through the liquid proof of Audrey's need. No words existed to describe exactly how she tasted. But it was heaven. Sweet, subtle, and complex… and all for him. Nathan closed his eyes to focus on the wash of her flavor over his eager tongue. His hands clenched mindlessly on the curve of her hips to hold her in place for the dance and plunge of his tongue. /Fuck yes, my sweet Audrey.\\ She was trembling under him, around him. Every sound on her lips was building the heat inside him higher. Audrey was about to give him one of his favorite experiences, her climax in his arms, under his mouth, in his bed. "So close, Honey, my delicious Audrey, give it to me. I want my present."

Weakly raising his head, Nathan put one hand to work between her gorgeous thighs and locked his eyes to her face. Swiping his tongue over his lips for just a little more of her taste, he watched her fight to keep her grip on the headboard. She failed. Audrey's eyes locked on his lips before her hands buried themselves in his hair to pull him close. "I want you, Nathan. I need you, inside me, holding me. Now, Damnit." Her mouth claimed his, mixing his favorite tastes in the dance of their tongues. "Get in here before I have to shoot you."

He knew he was smiling even as he took another sip off her lips. "Yes, ma'am." Nathan shifted between her knees, sliding both hands into her hair to keep their eyes locked. "Eyes open, Audrey. Remember the rules."

She arched, trembled, and groaned. Every inch of Audrey's body shifted, trying to get him into place. But her eyes never closed and she made no attempt to keep quiet. "Nathan… now." The tiniest little hitch in her breathing told him the angle between their hips was perfect and he plunged. This, right here and now, was his favorite sight in all the world. Audrey's face showed the pleasure she felt at every inch of him sliding into her warmth. Her eyelids fluttered, her neck arched, her nails buried themselves in his shoulders and every glorious inch of her shivered around him. "Oh, yes, Nathan…"

"Feel that, Honey? Feel me loving you?" Nathan moved, adjusting the rhythm by a careful reading of her face. Her breath puffed against his lips at the next deep thrust, but the sounds didn't even come close to being words. "What was that, Beautiful?" He stopped, pressed as deep as possible just for the sight of her body arching helplessly against his and the sound of her strangled protest. "I couldn't quite hear that, Audrey." Her eyes closed, but just for a second as her hips managed a tiny thrust despite the way he held her still. The sounds on those sweet lips almost sounded like his name. /That's my girl, my sweet Audrey.\\ Nathan gave her the thrust her body was begging for, two or three of them before he positioned them both to hold himself completely still and buried deep. "Tell me, Honey, I'll give you everything you want if you say the words."

"Damnit, Nathan. I feel you. You feel so damn good." Her eyes closed for the time it took to wiggle against his hips, then opened and locked with his holding enough heat to melt his bones. "I want you, Nathan, want to feel you, so close, so deep, so hot. I always want to feel you. Make love to me, Nathan. No damn holding back." Nothing was as beautiful as the warmth on her face as she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Nathan. I need you."

Now his hands were shaking as they moved from her hair to her hips. Nathan stole a kiss and rolled to his back, making sure that he stayed connected to her. "I love you, Audrey, and I need you. Show me, Honey. Take what you need." This was his favorite position. This way he could watch every arch, thrust, and move of her body. He could watch the pleasure on her face as she rode him to climax. He could watch his hands stroke over the sweet curves and lean lines of her body. Nathan loved the sight of her hair tangled up by his hands, the reddened patches of skin left from his lips, the curves of her breasts bouncing in time with each gorgeous thrust of her hips against his. "Show me… everything."

"Nathan," Audrey leaned down for a kiss, giving him the sweet dance of her tongue against his. Then her hands braced against his chest, right over his heart before she moved in a long, slow, deep thrust that made her neck arch and her thighs tremble against his ribs. /Yes, Audrey, more, please.\\ Every arch of her hips brought her closer to ecstasy, he could see it in the expression on her face and the digging of her nails against his chest. "You feel… so… damn… good. Hmm… Nathan, always need you. Love you, so much."

"Love you, Audrey. So beautiful, so sweet." Nathan sent his hands to push her over the edge, stroking his fingertips around her nipple while the other hands matched the rhythm of her hips rubbing between her legs. The trembling in her muscles increased with each touch of his hands. "Sweet Audrey, come for me… want to see it, watch you, please." Her hand caught his wrist, cupping his hand against her breast, guiding his fingertips tighter against her skin. "Please, Honey, I need to see it."

"Close… so close." She gasped for breath and rocked harder against him. "Need more, Nathan, harder." Clenching his hands on her hips, he obeyed both the words and the look on her face, thrusting up in time to the rhythm of her body above his. "Yes, Nathan, there… please."

"That's it, Audrey, give me your eyes, Honey. I have to see you." She groaned low in her throat and leaned low over his chest. Something in her face changed with the change in angle and he knew he was hitting that magic spot inside her. "Right there, beautiful. Show me." Her breath caught, her hips stuttered against his and he acted. Nathan clenched his hands on her hips and pressed as deep as possible while she shuddered and shook above him, crying out his name. /Yes, Honey, that's it.\\ Nothing was as beautiful as her face when she came in his arms, knowing even if he couldn't feel it that her body was leading his right over that edge with her. Nothing tasted better than her kiss as their hearts and breathing slowly calmed.

"Happy anniversary, Nathan." He caught his fingers in her hair and happily accepted the slow, sweet dance of her kiss. Nathan smiled and lifted her left hand to his lips, kissing the dual set of rings around her finger.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Mrs. Wournos." He wrapped his arms around his wife and tucked her close against his chest. "Did you like your present?"

"A custom-fitted flack vest and a brand new switchblade? Of course I loved them. You take such good care of me, my Nathan, my partner." Her smile was just too tempting and he pulled her down for another kiss. "Hmm, Nathan… did you like your present?"

His hands tightened against her skin at the thought of that lilac and black lace confection. "Loved it, can't wait for you to wear it for me again."

She smiled then her face turned just a little nervous. "You have… another present too. But you can't see this one just yet." Her head tilted to the side. "Not for a few more months."

/It couldn't be, could it?\\ "Audrey?" She nodded, guiding one of his hands to press low, very low on her stomach. He couldn't stop staring at the spread of their fingers against her skin for several silent moments. "You're… we're… pregnant?" Audrey nodded, her teeth sinking into her lower lip waiting for his reaction. He couldn't help his wide smile. He couldn't stop his arms from pulling her closer. He didn't even try. Nathan dragged her body up his until he could bury his face against her stomach and wrap both arms around her hips. He kissed the skin below her belly button several times before tucking his ear tight against the same spot. "How far along are you?"

Her voice caught, her body shaking with laughter even as her fingers ran through his hair to hold him closer. "Six weeks, which means even the doctors won't be able to hear the heartbeat on their monitors for another six. Julia only confirmed the blood test this morning." He might not be able to hear his baby's heartbeat, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to listen for it every single day until he could.

He couldn't hear his baby yet, but maybe his baby could hear him. Nathan kissed the curve of her stomach and clutched her closer. "Hello, baby Wournos. This is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you, baby. Your mommy and I love you."

"Nathan,"

Her voice was as full of emotions as he felt. Nathan needed to share those feelings with her. Guiding her back down his body, he pulled her close for a kiss. But the whole time he kept one hand on her stomach. "I love my presents, Audrey. I love you, so much it hurts, I love you both." A long, slow, sweet kiss later, Nathan tucked his wife and child close against his skin, burying his ear against her heart and cupping a hand against her stomach. Her arms pulled him closer before one of her hands moved to cover his.

"I love you, Nathan. And I can't wait to hold our child."

It was his favorite day ever. And the last thing he saw before he fell asleep in her arms was their intertwined hands cradling the spot where their child slept, safe and warm. /Best anniversary present ever.\\

000


End file.
